


Breast Expansion♥Himeko

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Comic Girls (Anime)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Curses, F/F, Large Breasts, Massage, Stuffing, Yuri, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: In a moment of lust and confusion, Ruki tries to bust up to make her figure fit her pen name. When one of Fuura's plans works, she's left wondering if her new style is a success or just a pain in the back.





	Breast Expansion♥Himeko

Big Boobies♥Himeko. She had been stuck with that name at her editor’s request. The next time she got to write a manga, ideally one of her cute animal stories, she would choose a better pen name for herself. Her stories were supposed to air on TV Tokyo and sell cute plushies to kids, not air on AT-X and sell lewd figures and perfume to the older crowd. Yet, even when drawing cuteness, there was no denial that Ruki’s ability to draw erotica was simply exquisite.

Like most erotica in the manga publishing industry, it was subjected to certain restrictions. Genitalia could not be explicitly depicted, but anuses could be shown in full, puckering detail. Ruki had never once depicted anal sex in her stories, though her editor was bound to request it from her one of these days. Most of her reference material came from magazines, except for her drawing of pussies.

In that case, she had her special magic mirror. She kept it under her bed, something that only Tsubasa knew about. She had been given it as a gift when she entered high school, but had ended up using it to study her own pussy in great detail. The way the flaps moved when they were touched, how the secretions came out when she became aroused, the way the clitoris poked out of its hood, the placement of pubic hair.

Though that’s not what her readers were looking for. They were interested in the hunky dudes that her heroines were having sex with. She knew all the archetypes that made them swoon. The playboy. The childhood friend. The stoic intellectual. Just as their faces could tell a lot about what lay underneath, Ruki knew that the way she drew their cocks could also tell the reader a lot about their personality. Even if she wasn’t super interested in drawing erotica, working on it had touched a part of her libido that she didn’t know was there.

Yet, sometimes Ruki wanted to vent and draw what she loved. She maintained a Twitter account and a pixiv page that alternated between her racier work and her cleaner work, often without distinction. For every picture of a busty young woman being hoisted by two shirtless men, there was always an animal that wouldn’t look out of place in a toy store’s stuffed animal aisle.

“Careful, you don’t want to end up like Carl Barks,” said Tsubasa.

“Who’s he?” asked Ruki, hard at work on her latest issue.

Tsubasa was familiar with Barks’ works. His work in serialized comics, the sense of adventure and tight bonds of his characters, had influenced her style of work as much as Toriyama or Horikoshi. But in looking up her idol’s work to see his influences, Tsubasa had discovered something about his later period that shocked her.

“When Barks stopped drawing duck comics for Disney, he’d been at work for so long that his attempts to go back to erotica made all of his characters be ducks,” said Tsubasa. “Do you really want your cute animal characters rutting and having a forest orgy?”

“Don’t say it so bluntly!” said Ruki. “I think I can keep those aspects of myself separate.”

“You’re the one who always feels the need to masturbate to her work when she’s finished,” said Tsubasa.

“Well, I wouldn’t be drawing it if it didn’t turn me on at least a little. You have to write what you love,” said Ruki. “I just wish that I was able to live up to my pen name. The last thing I tried was a breast growth pump, and that just made my nipples sore. I nearly missed the deadline because of that.”

“Well, we have some roommates now. Why don’t we ask them for help?” asked Tsubasa. “I’m sure we can make you super stacked in no time. You’re still a growing girl!”

“You sound way too into this,” said Ruki.

The first person Ruki asked was Koyume. She had worked with Koyume countless times, because her voluptuous proportions were the perfect material for Ruki’s inspiration. She wasn’t as big as Ruki’s pen name implied, but she was the closest she had seen. So, as Koyume worked on her latest girls’ manga, Ruki asked her a simple question. One she had asked before. She wasn’t expecting the answer to change any.

“How did you get those proportions?” asked Ruki.

“I eat a lot of sweets, I guess,” said Koyume. “You may not get the results you’re looking for. Not only would your boobs get bigger, so would your hips, and your stomach.”

“I’m okay with that!” said Ruki. “I want a big booty, too!”

“I know this place with a huge parfait. If you can eat one of those, you’ll probably pack on the pounds in no time,” said Koyume.

At Koyume’s suggestion, the two of them went to Koyume’s favorite ice cream place the next day. The two of them were seated to a table, which made some of the customers wonder if they were there on a date. Both of them specialized in romance manga, so even if they denied it, they couldn’t disagree that this would make good research material for future stories.

“One of your biggest parfaits. For each of us,” said Koyume.

“And something to drink, please,” said Ruki.

The parfait was served in a large bowl, containing several different flavors of ice cream and sauces, some fruit, and a few sprinklings of strange caramel curls that Ruki had never seen before. She didn’t have much time to wonder what was in it before Koyume was already digging in, taking large spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth, swallowing quickly before moving onto the next one.

Ruki moved flower, focusing on one flavor at a time. She started with strawberry, before realizing that the more she waited, the more the ice cream started to melt. The flavors blended together, turning into a vaguely sugary mess that wasn’t bad, but didn’t taste like anything in particular. It made it easier to eat, but she couldn’t keep up with the hurried pace of Koyume’s eating.

In the end, Ruki had only consumed half her parfait. She could already feel her stomach expanding outward, pushing against the edge of her panties. Koyume’s had expanded in a similar way, looking like a natural part of her curvy body. Ruki asked if the two of them could go to the bathroom to get themselves in order before heading out of the store. While they were in there, Koyume grabbed onto Ruki’s belly, which had grown as soft as hers.

“You gained a bit of fat down here,” said Koyume.

“I didn’t want it in my stomach, I wanted it in my breasts!” said Ruki. “This is a failure.”

“It’ll wear off in a few hours,” said Koyume. “You look much better being squishy than I do, Big Boobies Himeko.”

“Don’t call me that in public,” said Ruki, embarrassed.

The next plan of action was to ask Suzu for help. Suzu Fuura was an ordinary girl, but she looked terrifying. She specialized in horror manga, living only a few rooms down from Ruki and her friends. Relying on occult matters was ridiculous even for Ruki’s thoughts, but she figured that Suzu would be glad to have someone relying on her.

“Steeeep into my chaaaamber,” said Suzu ominously, greeting Ruki into her dimly lit room. “Whyyyy do you come caaaaalling?”

“Do you have anything that can make my breasts bigger?” asked Ruki.

“Sleep with this cursed amulet beside you,” said Suzu, presenting an amulet that she said was marked with the symbol of an incubus. “Bear the incubus’ child, and your bosom will swell tremendously.”

“I don’t want to get pregnant!” said Ruki.

“This is the only thing I have,” said Suzu. “I’m looking to scare people, not curse them into things that you could go to a beauty clinic for.”

“Thanks for the help,” said Ruki.

“Think nothing of it,” said Suzu.

Ruki returned to her room. She was approaching the deadline for her next chapter, and this little detour to get bigger boobs had sidetracked her to the point that she was already starting to fall behind. There were pages that needed inking, and color pages that had to be done for the next tankoubon.

She placed the amulet on her bedside table, and fell asleep. She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she knew when she woke up. The clock beside her read 3:15 AM. The world outside was still dark, and not even the light of her computer shone in their dorm room. Koyume and Kaoruko were sleeping comfortably next door. Ruki herself was only half-awake.

A shadowy figure, with a short haircut and eyes shining in the darkness, was straddling her. The mysterious figure had pulled up her nightgown and pulled down the covers, exposing her small chest to the cool air of the room. Her hands, dripping and covered in lotion, looked down on Ruki.

“Tsu... Tsubasa? What are you doing?” asked Ruki.

“I am not Tsubasa. I am Lord Incubus,” said the shadow that was definitely Tsubasa. “Let me massage your breasts, and they will begin to grow.”

“Really?” asked Ruki.

“Give into the pleasure. Let my hands gently rub you back to sleep,” said Tsubasa. “When you awaken, the dark magic infused from my fingers will make you truly worthy of the name Big Boobies Himeko!”

“Don’t say that so...” Ruki said sleepily.

The warming lotion on Tsubasa’s hands ran across her chest, smearing her small bumps of breasts in a thin, sticky film of lotion. The smell was pleasant, and the warm tingling sensation in her nipples lulled Ruki off to sleep. The tingling in her nipples spread to the rest of her body, making her clitoris spring to life. She could even feel a slight twitch in her anus in a way she hadn’t before.

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed and she fell asleep in the middle of the witching hour was the amulet she had borrowed from Suzu. Maybe it was the way the moonlight reflected on it, but it looked like it was actually shining. She let her breasts continue to be rubbed, and fell asleep into a peaceful dream. She still had her chapter to work on, so she hoped that she wouldn’t oversleep. The life of a manga artist was a busy one...

The next morning, when Ruki awoke, the first thing she did was take a shower. She had a vague, hazy memory of Tsubasa rubbing lotion on her chest at three in the morning, and her nipples were still tingling from it. She turned over in bed, and felt something hindering her movement. She thought it may have been her pillow, and undressed, heading into the shower. Everyone else was in the dining room, already enjoying breakfast. Being woken up at such an odd time had thrown her internal clock off.

She stepped into the shower, and let the hot water run down her body. She began soaping herself up, making sure to get all of her most intimate spots. Her armpits, her butt cheeks, down there... as her hands crossed over her chest, Ruki felt something soft, pliable and springy where there hadn’t been before. The size of her nipples hadn’t changed, but they looked comparatively smaller. Ruki realized that she couldn’t see her feet or her stomach, and was instead looking into the deep valley of a newly developed set of cleavage.

Ruki stepped out of the shower shortly after, and wiped away the condensation that had built up on the bathroom mirror. She looked at herself, and looked up and down the length of her upper body, trying to make sure that what she saw was real. There was only one way to be certain.

She pushed her finger into her nipple, watching as the pink tip sunk into the deep mound of her breast. She repeated it with the other, and shook her bosom around by the tips of her fingers. Ruki removed her fingers as her nipples sprung back out, starting to grow stiff from the contrast between the hot shower and the cool air of the bathroom. Ruki placed her hands underneath her breasts and lifted them up, feeling the weight in her palms.

“What cup size are these?” she wondered. “I feel like I’ve put on several kilos from my chest alone.”

After jostling her breasts around, getting a feel for how soft and weighty they were, she wanted to see how they moved around. While her movement was more restricted, with her body now being heavily front-loaded, she wanted to watch her nipples sway about in the mirror. She started by moving from side to side, watching her chest slap into each other like a fleshy Newton’s Cradle. She could feel the weight of her breasts swinging from side to side.

“If I do this too much, I might slap someone,” said Ruki. “It would be a way to deal with Koyume.”

Ruki wrapped her lavender towel around her waist. Her breasts were big enough that the edges of her nipples still showed, peeking over the top of the towel. They had become hard from her teasing and the cold air in the bathroom. She needed to go to her and Tsubasa’s room to get her clothes. She wondered if she had any shirts that would fit over her new generously expanded chest.

Tsubasa, having already finished her breakfast, was working on bonus art for her latest manga release. She nearly spit out her drink at seeing Ruki’s chest.

“That urban legend is real! My dark magic worked,” said Tsubasa. “What have you done with Ruki?”

“You don’t understand, I am Ruki!” she said. “I sound the same.”

“You don’t look the same,” said Tsubasa. “I know who you are! You’re Big Boobies Himeko!”

Ruki had heard of this before. When an entertainer only goes by their stage name in public, giving into the persona they created for their art, even doing interviews that way. She had appeared in public as her normal self, but with her new appearance, people would easily believe that she was a different person. The real Himeko. That Ruki Irokawa had just been her agent.

She’d also have to figure out how to draw at her desk later. She wouldn’t be able to view as much of the page as she had before. For any manga artist, the placement of characters was essential. Especially in the genre she worked in. She already had her friends as assistants, and her view wouldn’t be as obstructed once she got the hang of using her new computer.

Ruki’s clothes felt tighter than usual. The most comfortable one she found left the underside of her breasts visible, including the bottom of her nipples. She could put on a jacket if she wanted to leave the house, but for today, she had been planning on working on her manga. So she went forth into the kitchen, to have her usual breakfast and meet with Koyume and Kaoruko.

“Did we get a new tenant?” asked Koyume.

“She looks really familiar... and pretty... and busty...” said Kaoruko, muttering to herself. “Ababababababa....”

“Girls, it’s me!” said Ruki. “Ruki Irokawa!”

“Ah. Big Boobies Himeko!” said Koyume.

Kaoruko adjusted her glasses. “The chest looks different, but her face and legs are the same. It is Ruki!”

“You don’t need to go that far to confirm it,” said Ruki. “I only want to have breakfast. I need to finish drawing the second chapter of my latest work.”

“So, what size are those?” asked Koyume. “You must have put on some weight.”

“Please don’t bring that up,” said Ruki.

“The tables have turned!” said Koyume. “Once you’re done with breakfast, we’re going to figure out exactly what size you are. We’re going bra shopping today! You can call it research.”

True, it was research. Ruki needed to know what the latest sexy underwear looked like for her publications, since they were just as often fashion magazines as they were full of comics. She had been fielding requests from her publisher to draw her girls in certain brands of lingerie, an offer she hadn’t taken up yet.

Back in Koyume’s room, she pulled out her measuring tape. Koyume was often wondering about how big she was getting, given her love of sweets, so she was familiar with her own three sizes, more than any of the other girls. She yanked off Ruki’s shirt, revealing her heavy bosom before the gathered tenants.

“I can’t believe Fuura’s relic really worked,” said Tsubasa. “They move like they’re real.”

“They are real!” said Ruki.

“Your nipples are really pretty,” said Kaoruko.

Koyume wrapped the measuring tape around Ruki’s chest, quickly figuring out all her sizes. Ruki slightly moaned as the material brushed against her nipples, keeping them stiffened in front of the eyes of her housemates.

“You’re an I cup,” said Koyume.

“Fuura must have cursed you. Ruki, is there any way to remove the curse?” asked Kaoruko, fluttering about. “What if the curse spreads to me?”

“You’d get big boobs, too?” asked Tsubasa.

Kaoruko imagined herself, her little frame with breasts as big as Ruki’s. The amount of attention that would bring her would be well beyond what she could handle, and her anxiety would cause her to retreat to cuddling with Nyaos in lieu of doing anything else. Thinking about it, while she resented being mistaken for a grade schooler, she didn’t want to be cursed with a bust that big.

“There might be a way,” said Suzu, appearing behind Kaoruko without warning or even footsteps. Kaoruko freaked out, pushing her head underneath Ruki’s breasts in order to shield herself in their maternal comfort.

“Don’t scare her like that,” said Tsubasa. “Or you’ll be vanquished by my Dark Pen.”

“The Curse of the Incubus prepares one for motherhood. If we can make it think motherhood has come early, it will leave and dispel the effects of the curse,” said Suzu.

“What does she mean?” asked Koyume.

“She says that if someone sucks Ruki’s boobs, they’ll go back to their normal size,” said Tsubasa.

“I... want to keep them at this size a little longer,” said Ruki. “I think I’m starting to get used to them.”

After going to the lingerie store, a place that Kaoruko was too nervous to enter and Koyume was eager to experience, they found several I-cup bras at a reasonable size. They ranged from practical for drawing manga to the sort of thing that was supposed to be worn when getting ready to make love. Ruki never even had a boyfriend. Ruki took a handful of bras and went back to the changing rooms, letting her breasts hang freely as her housemates peeked past the curtain.

“Why are you all so obsessed with my nipples?” Ruki asked.

“I only see them in the romantic comedies that run in my magazine,” said Tsubasa.

“They aren’t allowed in Kikira,” said Kaoruko.

“Most of my readers want to see mens’ nipples,” said Koyume. “Having nipples in your manga means it’s adult.”

“No, it doesn’t!” said Ruki.

“While we’re here, anyone want a bite to eat? I’ll go save us a seat at the cafe next door,” said Tsubasa. “Koyume, come with me.”

“Will do!” said Koyume happily.

It was only Kaoruko and Ruki left alone in the shop. “I can’t quite get the hang of reaching around to my back yet. Kaos, can you help me get this bra on? I think I’m going to buy this one. I want to wear it out.”

“Before you do...” said Kaoruko, closing the curtain, leaving the two of them cut off from the world. “Will you let me kiss your nipple? I’ve loved you for a long time, and I feel like burying my head in Big Boobies Himeko’s bust would calm me down.”

“Okay, but only if you stop calling me that,” said Ruki.

“I-I promise,” said Kaoruko.

Ruki placed her hands underneath her breasts, and guided Kaoruko’s lips towards her nipple. Kaoruko’s mouth wrapped around the small, brownish-red point, teasing the areolae with her tongue before sucking on the tip of the nipple. She pulled it towards her palette, burying her face in Ruki’s warm, sweaty breast. It was soft and pillowy. Kaoruko wished she had been able to sleep here. Either here or on Ruki’s legs.

Ruki let out a cute moan. The way Kaoruko was sucking wasn’t necessarily sexual, but her nipples, sitting atop her newly-swollen breasts, were still sensitive to any touch. She felt like she was going to climax in the middle of the store, just out of earshot of the clerks and the other customers. It was like a scene from one of her manga.

Yet, she felt like the pressure on her back and shoulders was starting to lift. It wasn’t long before Kaoruko switched over to the other nipple. Ruki patted her head and let Kaoruko become absorbed in her breasts, until the two of them fell onto the bench. Ruki felt like she was about to fall asleep, and Kaoruko felt like she was about to fall asleep in Ruki’s chest.

“Are they shrinking?” asked Ruki.

“It doesn’t matter what size they are,” said Kaoruko. “I just want to suck on your nipples. You’re an amazing person, Ruki...”

They stayed there until Koyume came back into the store, reminding them that they had a reservation for four, and the other two members hadn’t shown up yet. Ruki, with splotches of Kaoruko’s drool showing through her bra, hastily paid and left to join the others. Koyume jostled Kaoruko awake. Kaoruko looked like she had been woken from a wonderful dream.

* * *

 

Kaoruko presented her storyboard to Amizawa. “I wanted to try an ero-cute manga. What do you think of this storyline?”

“This reads like someone’s doujinshi,” said Amizawa. “It’s fine for a one-shot, but I’m not sure you can make an entire series out of this. Why is it about Irokawa? Rejected.”

The search for Kaos’ next story continues. At least, she now had something that she could masturbate to, to assist in her fantasies. As the rule goes, to get the readers off, the writer has to get off first.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuura's a pretty versatile character. Put her against any combination of characters and she's bound to provide comedy. Also, as a writer of erotica like myself, I had to give Ruki the focus here.


End file.
